Today's computer systems include many different components and physical interconnects to interconnect a given platform to various devices. In systems for the digital office and home, these different physical interconnects may include in addition to Ethernet connections, various wireless connections such as a so-called Wi-Fi connection in accordance with an Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard such as an IEEE 802.11a/b/g standard, an ultra wideband (UWB) connection, a Bluetooth™ connection in accordance with a Bluetooth™ protocol, among many others.
A major issue in today's systems is reducing the amount of power consumed. Accordingly, various low power modes are available in many systems. However, to be able to remain interconnected for communication with these various physical interconnects, oftentimes many dedicated components within a system are required to remain powered on, reducing the benefits of low power states.